Two Hearts
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: AU. The Black Order must begin searching other dimensions to find excorsists, since the Earl is doing much of the same with Akuma. Lavi, Bookman and Tiedoll stumble across a young girl who is more than she seems. Nix, a girl with the potential of power greater than any known. A potential holder of the Heart considering her strange abilities with her innocence. LavixOC KandaxOCxOC
1. Prologue

**Nix: Fuck guys I really need to stop writing down random ideas... I have so many stories backed up it isn't even funny T.T I haven't gotten anywhere on Butler's Return and I have a four part original sitting on the side lines yelling 'type me! type me!' But... i refuse to listen to that wonderful form of common sense above and start yet ANOTHER story. XD Anyway, this is a D-gray man story. I know the titles sounds all romantic and shit, but it's not supposed to be lovey dovey. If your smart enough you'll figure out the true meaning behind the title... and if your smart and you can't figure it out, then you must be having a major derp moment. anyway, this is just a really shitty prologue to get this thing started. I promise, my writing gets A LOT better.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own D-gray man or any other references made.**

* * *

><p>When people thought about a hero, they thought of big strong men, burly and tough as nails. They thought of them battling epically, with guns and blades, making quite the scene. They thought of people with endless bravery, limitless courage and the strength of a thousand men.<p>

What if I were to ask you what you thought a hero was? What a supernatural war hero would look like? You wouldn't expect it to be a small girl now would you? But this small girl held so much power within her. She was so tiny, it was adorable, yet she held a wicked, feral drive to fight.

This girl, she sacrificed herself to save a world in which she didn't belong. Her real name was never known… she was only known by one name, the name to be remembered by all for an eternity. Nix. A lone girl, lost in a world of war, blood and loss.

And the last person you'd expect to be a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know, complete and utter shit. But meh it's 2:30 AM where I live and I've been up since 6:00 AM<strong>


	2. Of two worlds

**Nix: Hello guys. So it seems some people like my prologue? I already have three followers. I'm amazed. Anyway, this is the first chapter. I would like to let you know, my updates are random, as is the length of my chapters so yeah. On with the story then?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-grey Man or any reference made.**

* * *

><p>A man in a trench coat stood outside of a church one chilly Sunday January morning. He was scruffy and had fluffy, greying hair, glasses and a kind smile. The doors opened and he stood, thanking others for coming to today's service as he shook their hands. One girl stepped out, giving the man a smile and shaking his hand warmly. The man noted the slow of something in his sleeve brighten and hummed, shaking hands with the others. There were no other reactions such as with the female. The man watched the last car leave, a small frown on his face in thought as two approached him from behind.<p>

"General Tiedoll was there any reaction?" A short man asked, clearly the eldest of the group. His hair was brown, on a small patch on his head that had grown and made a question mark type shape in the air. He had heavy black makeup around his eyes, pointy ears and thick silver earrings. The fluffy haired man, known as General Tiedoll nodded.

"Yes one girl did." At this the red headed boys visible eye got sparkly, his other eye, hidden under an eye patch was probably the same… if it was there. The General continued. "She had auburn red hair, a very pale complexion, small but had thick bones, and she wore thick rimmed black framed glasses and had beautiful crystal turquoise eyes."

"Ah I see. And she was young you say?" The old man asked.

"Yes. If I had to guess I'd say she was around Lavi's age." The General said. The red headed boy's, whom was known as Lavi, eyes got much bigger sparkles as he listened. "Is that helpful Bookman?" The older man, Bookman, nodded.

"Yes, thank you General Tiedoll. Lavi." Bookman snapped, bringing the teenaged boy out of his daydream. "Go, ask if she goes to the Youth Group they have on Thursdays." Bookman said.

"Yeah alright ya old panda." Lavi said nonchalantly, earning a kick in the face from said 'old panda.' Rubbing his face the boy walked to the main office, looking at the man… uh… Jesse! Yeah that was his name.

"Hello how can I help you?" Jesse asked, giving the boy a kind smile.

"Uh yeah. I was wondering if this girl uh… I don't remember her name. She has auburn red hair, wears lots of black and has black framed glasses."

"Oh yes I know her! She is uh…. I'm horrible with names." Jesse said, making a face.

"Yeah, anyway she left her gloves and I was wondering if she was going to the Youth Group so I could return them?"

"Oh yes! She comes to Youth Group, she's very quiet though. You don't hear her talk much. I'd look in the corner of the room when you look for her. I hope to see you Thursday… uh."

"Lavi." The young man chuckled, nodding. "Yep, see you then Jesse." He walked from the office, his face becoming serious as he gave then a nod to confirm it.

"Very well, if that is the case then we shall have Lavi approach the girl with the innocence on Thursday." Bookman stated turning and walking off. Tiedoll and Lavi followed behind him, in thought.

**~Timeskip to Thursday~**

A young girl sighed, moving and stepping off the safety of the salted cement and onto the ice slick known as her parent's driveway. Her auburn red hair was up in a ponytail and she was stuffed into a stone grey coat with her hands in her pockets and her face under the collar to keep her nose warm. She wore boots, her 'clomp around and be weird' boots that gave her an extra two inches and they were brown. She wore dark blue jeans and a red shirt underneath. She had eyeliner in a thick line around her crystal turquoise eyes that made them seem a bit bigger with her thick black framed glasses.

The girl attempted to walk to the gate, slipping and sliding all the way there as she cursed under her breath, hoping the dogs wouldn't knock her off the little balance she was able to retain. Making it to the black metal gate she hurriedly pushed it open before turning and walking/sliding down to the waiting car. The girl was in a foul mood, but she always was on Thursday evenings. Her mood only grew worse when she slipped into the car and found her mother blasting that god awful country music. The ride was short, but it was too cold to walk, plus her mother needed to go into town anyway.

When her mother pulled up the girl slipped from the car and said a quiet goodbye, closing the door and turning, blinking at the sight before her. Leaning against the building was a tall boy, with red hair an eye patch and his other eye closed. He had he plain black bandana keeping his longish hair up… he reminded the girl of a character off an anime. Oh yes, he reminded her of Lavi off D-gray Man. The girl merely shrugged off the thought, moving and walking up the cement ramp towards the door when the boy opened his beautiful emerald green eye.

"The door is locked." He stated calmly and the girl nodded, moving and leaning against the wall next to him silently as she huddled into her coat. After a moment of the boy watching her a spoke up again. "Pretty quiet aren't cha?" The red head asked, he looked like he was resisting the urge to let hearts fill his eyes and yell 'Strike.' Which he was.

"Yes I'm normally quiet around people I do not know." The girl answered back calmly, watching him through her glasses lenses. The boy nodded calmly, giving a smile.

"What are you doing here half an hour early?" the boy asked and the girl shot him a glare.

"What are YOU doing here early?" She snapped back, looking at him with guarded eyes. The red head blinking, mentally noting this reaction before giving a calm smile.

"I got the times screwed up and don't feel like walking back." The girl looked him over before calming. What the boy found interesting was she looked him in the eye while she spoke to him.

"Mom had to be in town at a certain time and had to drop me off early and dad wasn't home to take me. And staying home wasn't an option." She said bitterly, her lip curling into a snarl.

"Why wasn't it?" The red head asked, watching her curiously.

"Because my mom thinks my religious views are incorrect and I MUST know the REAL God." She rolled her eyes, and continued. "I don't follow religion and I haven't 'given myself to God.' I don't believe the God everyone preaches is even the correct God. For all we know God could be a female, or a midget. We don't know, yet people swear they do. I don't follow the bible, and I think religion is a bunch of bullshit. I don't pray, I don't make everything about God. I'm not devoted to God and I think his angels are horrible. So since I don't agree with my parent's I am wrong and therefore must learn the 'correct' way to go about this." She spat in distaste. The boy blinked, taking all of that in before chuckling.

"I know how you feel, my grandpa dragged me here. I didn't want to come but meh." The boy said calmly.

"Ah I see. Anyway I am Nix." She said, reaching out and shaking his hand. The red head blinked, shaking her hand.

"Why don't you introduce yourself by your real name?" the boy asked.

"Because people never remember it so I found it pointless it give it out. Therefore I stopped and started using my favorite nickname." The red head blinks, but nods calmly.

"Ah. Well I'm Lavi~" Nix blinked, looking at him for a long moment before shrugging.

"Nice to meet you, tell me, why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I travel a lot with my dad and my Grandpa." Lavi answered calmly and Nix nodded. They leaned against the wall for a moment when Lavi noticed the girl was shivering. He moved to hug her to warm her up when she stood straight. Pouting Lavi noticed Jesse had pulled up and sighed, standing as well. Now, to approach her about the innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>Nix: Anyway, the first real chapter. Tell me what you think guys. Reviews are amazing~ But I'd still be happy with just favs and follows.<strong>


	3. So you are real

**Nix: hahaha hi... *scratches back of head* It's been a while... a long while. a SUPER long while. I haven't posted in literally months, not only on this story, but on my other ones. And I'm sooooo sorry for the sudden Hiatus. But I had a lot of school work that suddenly piled up and then my computer broke down right on the last days of school. So I had to get my hard drive in my laptop replaced, but whilst I had the time I did write a bit. And I have two chapters to bring you of Two Hearts! Now to carry on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man or any other refences.**

* * *

><p>After helping get everything set up Nix and Lavi sat in chairs, sipping soda and nomming on cookies as the others began arriving. They began to speak and Lavi watched the girl who sat in silence, simply observing. They moved to a different building and Lavi winced slightly at how loud the music was, sitting behind the girl and he watched her. Nix could feel him watching her, but didn't look back. She wondered what was so interesting about her.<p>

At the end of service Nix stood and walked briskly from the building, her back stiff and her eyes cold and bored. Her mood was foul. It's not that she hated church, today had just been a horrible day. Lavi came up, approaching the girl.

"Hey Nix." Nix turned, facing Lavi calmly. "I was wondering if I could get your number, so we can talk more."

"Uh sure." She shrugged calmly giving her number before she turned, walking back inside and grabbing a soda as she called her mom. She stood outside, shivering as her mother pulled up and she got into the car, in thought. Lavi was odd, and why would he be so interested in her? I mean she was quiet, cold and snippy. When she got home she moved, getting on her computer and talking to her friend. After a bit her phone vibrated and she blinked, looking at it. It was Lavi.

**~With Lavi~**

Lavi lay long ways across a bed in a hotel, holding his phone up as he mumbled to himself about how odd technology was. He was texting Nix, in thought.

"Geez, cellphones are so weird. Touch screens? I mean what the hell." The door opened and Froi and Bookman walked into the room and make a face at Lavi.

"What are you doing?" Bookman asked going and looking over the device.

"Texting, apparently it's the thing of this era." Lavi said, humming. "I'm talking to Nix."

"Nix?" Froi asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah that's what she calls herself. Apparently no one cares about her real name so she goes by nicknames. I don't think she has all that many friends; she's kind of a loner. And scary." Lavi shuddered at the memory from the Youth Group. There was a bunch of people talking over the Youth pastor and being extremely disrespectful. So without a word Nix stood up and walked up to the front, which made all of them quiet down. Then she chewed everyone out…. and that cold steely look…. Lavi was a bit frightened.

"Though, she's got one friend who mean's the world to her." He said, smiling lightly at his phone. "She's been talking about this V girl nonstop and adores her. It's kinda sweet." Bookman and Froi nodded, watching Lavi as he sent the girl a text.

_"__Can I come over?"_

**~With Nix~**

Nix was slightly shocked at the sudden request. She hummed, looking at her family before she shrugged lightly and texted him that he could come. She shrugs it off, telling V that she might disappear soon. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Nix blinked, standing. "One minute." She called, walking up as her dad watched her. Saying something about check out the window first, then his face got bright red in rage when she just threw the front door open.

Nix froze at the sight before her through the screen door, her eyes wide in shock…. There before her… was Lavi… Bookman… and General Tiedoll…. All in Black Order jackets….. Suddenly she got really calm and opened the screen door, letting them in.

"Welcome Lavi, Bookman, General Tiedoll. This certainly is unexpected." She said as she looked the group over. "Come in, its rather cold out." She stepped aside as the three walked in, her parents looking over in confusion at the people that their daughter apparently knew?

"Thank you miss." Froi said as he stepped in and the girl closed the door behind the group.

"So what brings you here?" She asked her eyes narrowed. Half of her said that it was a group of cosplayers playing a prank, the other half of her knew that somehow Bookman, Lavi, and General Tiedoll had somehow made it into the future, and possibly had to skip dimensions as well. Lavi was a bit shocked that she knew their titles but merely kept quiet, observing.

"You are an accommodator of innocence." Froi said as he looked at the girl, his head tilted. Her father stood up in a huff.

"What in the hell is going on here? Who the fuck are you? What the hell is Innocence and what the fuck does it have to do with my daughter?" He shouted, the girl flinched at his shout and how close it was to her head, it made her ears ring.

"Shut up." Bookman said impatiently, giving the girl's father a creepy glare. Nix watched her exchange and her stunned father as they stood there, but her father respected the clearly older man's words even if they were rude and they made him angrier.

"So why are you in this time? You should be in the 20th century not the 21st." She asked calmly, the others blinked, looking at the girl. They knew of the anime, having seen a few things on it on their exploration of the weird thing called the internet.

And Lavi found ships.

Oh those poor boys eyes.

Ships are horrible monsters…

Horrible…

Monsters…

"Good question. You seem to already know a lot about us, meaning you know of the Millennium Earl." Nix nodded to show that she did in fact know of the Earl. "Well somehow the Earl is gather Akuma from different dimensions, so Komui actually did something useful and created a portal into other dimensions so we could gather exorcists." Lavi explained calmly, smiling down at the shorter girl.

"Ah I see, well that's understandable… I'm not going to ask how it was built but I'll go with it."

"Anyway, would you like to join us miss?" General Tiedoll asked, smiling at the girl. Nix hummed, looking at her family. She'd be gone for a long time, and there was a high possibility that she wouldn't make it back. She looked at the group and shrugged. "I'll go. But I have to do something first." She said, walking back to her laptop she opened it and began typing to her friend V. Nix looked ready to cry as she told her friend she'd be gone for a long time and didn't know when she'd get internet back. Nix could only imagine how her friend was feeling right now. She told her friend that a man would come with a note from her explaining everything, before she said a sad goodbye and logged off, shutting off her computer.

Nix then stood and walked over, writing a letter on a piece of paper and sticking it into an envelope, taking the envelope up to her room to grab something and pack. The three stood by, watching the girl and her family as she girl disappeared up the ladder to her room. Her father finally spoke up.

"What the hell is going on? Where are you going with my daughter?" Her father snapped, annoyed at being left out of the loop. The girl poked her head out from the ladder space.

"Look up the anime D-Gray Man and watch it then you'll understand." She said calmly, walking down with a bag of clothing and things she deemed extremely important. Like her writing notebooks and a stuffed bear she loved to death, her and plushie Sebastian Michealis to keep her safe. **(Review or PM if you got the reference. Hehehe)** She walked over to where the three were as her father got onto the computer and made a face. He didn't like anime, or really understood it. She walked up to Froi and smiles lightly, handing him a sealed envelope with the name Victoria scrawled across it.

"Please, take this to my friend Victoria." She said, giving him an address.

"Of course." Froi said, grinning as he hugged her. "Good luck little miss."

"And good luck to you." She said, standing and walking over to Bookman and Lavi. The two stepped outside and calmly set some weird devices down, before they opened it portal thing.

"Ladies first." Lavi said, grinning. Nix nodded and stepped inside, looking around the swirling vortex of neon colors and different shapes. Lavi and Bookman stepped in and they began walking. Suddenly the ground begins shaking, Lavi's eyes get wide and he grabs her hand and begins to run hard, Bookman following behind. Nix's eyes were wide as they ran, the portal tunnel collapsing behind them. Lavi dragged her along faster, his longer legs giving them more speed as she stumbled but kept up.

Suddenly they popped out and Nix blinked, flailing she cried out, falling off a ledge. She blinked when she landed on something soft and warm, looking up she saw Lavi sprawled out on the ground under her…

She squeaked and scrambled off of him, sitting on her butt and looking around as lab men scrambled around trying to figure out what happened to the portal. Komui kneeled down beside the girl, checking her and the others for any wounds.

"It seems that the portal has collapsed." He said, frowning. "And General Tiedoll is trapped in the girl's dimension." He said, looking at the girl.

"Uh hi… I'm Nix." She said, grinning as she stuck her hand out to the man. He blinked, grinning and taking her hand.

"Well Hi Nix! I'm Komui Lee!" He chirped. "Are you okay?"

"Yep! I had a pretty soft landing." She said.

"You're welcome by the way." Lavi called.

"Well if that's the case." Komui said… he grabbed her hand and the innocence, hopping up and running down the hall. "We need to make you a weapon!" Nix blinked, then her eyes got wide as she was dragged away, reaching towards Lavi and Bookman for help

But none came.

**~In Nix's world~**

Froi looked at the address he had on a piece of paper in his hand, calmly walking up to the house in question. He smiled lightly, humming as he walked up and knocked on the door. After a moment a tall brunette girl, with red puffy eyes opened the door and looked up at the man.

"Hello miss Victoria is it?" He asked, tilting his head. "I'm here on behalf of your friend Nix, she requested I give something to you." The girls fiery hazel eyes brightened and she dragged him in.

"Yeah come in I've been expecting you." She said. Froi blinked, smiling at the enthusiasm the girl showed at the mention of her friend. He blinked, seeing a tall man sitting on the couch, clearly not related to the girl. He had messy black hair, was tall and had cold icy blue eyes. Froi held up the letter, but V had already recognized him and took it. She opened the envelope and sat next to the boy on the couch, pulling out the letter covered in her friend large, messy scrawl.

The note explained everything, how D-Gray Man was real, how they travelled dimensions in search of exorcists and how she was a candidate for Innocence and went to fight as an exorcist. V read over the note, smiling lightly with teary eyes. She looked in the envelope, blinking and pulling out a locket, she turned the paper around, seeing a second note.

'I had gotten this locket and made for you for your birthday, but it seems I won't be here to send it on your birthday, so I'll send it early. Lots of love.

~Raspberry-chan'

V looked at the locket, grinning as she hugged it to herself, wiggling around cutely. The girl was very adorable. Froi hummed, smiling.

"You can go see your friend soon. Both of you in fact." He said, opening his palms to show two glowing pieces of Innocence, reacting to the proximity of the two. V's eyes got bright.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" She exclaimed.

"It'll be a little while of course, on the way back the portal collapsed, your friend is okay but we have no access until it's rebuilt, be paitent young one. But soon." He said, smiling. V nodded and the boy beside her grunted, sitting back.

"Alright! I'm coming Nix!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nix: Next chapter is coming right up!<strong>


	4. First mission

**Nix: Yup. here it is, the latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man and any references made.**

* * *

><p>It was Nix's first mission and the girl was walking down the street, smiling her eyes warm. She walked through an active town, smiling at the people that passed her. Her hair was up in fiery twin tails on either side of the head, with a black bandana keeping the rest back. She wore a pair of pants, tucked under her combat boots, and her Black Order jacket was a lot like Allen's trench coat, but with sleeves that went to her elbow like on Lavi's jacket. She wore black fingerless gloves. On the top of her Black Order jacket she wore a thin jacket like coat, much like the one Lenalee wore over her coat.<p>

Nix looks up; it was late summer early spring, which was odd to the girl, just coming from the frozen over Hell that was her world. It was also, two years before the anime plot kicked in. She looked to the side, blinking as she saw a 13 year old Allen working hard with a pick axe and an enormous pile of stone behind him. Nix hummed, approaching Allen and his 'boss' with a calm smile.

"Hello!" she chirped, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked the man over. Allen paused and blinked, looking at the girl as the 'boss' looked over. "I noticed all the work you have this boy doing and I was wondering if I could help?" She asked, smiling.

"Ya sure kid, he ain't gettin' paid. He's workin' off his masters debt." The guy said, scratching his head. Nix shrugged.

"I'll help."

"Whatever, there's a second axe." The man said pointing to the axe. Nix smiled and slipped both her coats off, keeping her black order jacket hidden as she picked up the axe and grabbed her rock, wearing only her white tank top undershirt and her bra. Allen watched her before he went to working alongside her.

"You don't have to help me." He said, smiling at her. She shrugged, slamming the axe into her chunk of stone.

"Eh I feel bad watching a kid working his butt off to pay his lazy masters debts." She said, smiling.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 13 and you can't be much older than me!"

"I'm 14, and I'm going to turn 15 in June." She said in amusement. Allen blinked and huffed as they worked. "I'm Nix by the way."

"Allen Walker, it's a pleasure." He said, smiling good naturedly. She noted his sleeves rolled up and his arm but didn't bug him about it, merely smiling as she worked alongside him. Nix had always been a strong girl, who had troubles finding her own strength. Coupled with a few weeks of training she had gotten stronger. They began to talk, Allen telling stories of his travels.

"So what about you?" He asked, smiling.

"Well I have no master, nor do I have any parents. My parents were killed by robbers while I was spending the night with my friend on the other side of town. Since then I've been wondering and looking for work." She said, smiling lightly.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Eh don't be." She said calmly. "By the time I got there police were there and the bodies were gone, the funeral was the only hard thing I had to go through." She said, making a face as they worked. Lunch rolled around and Allen's stomach grumbled loudly. Nix hummed… then she threw her pick axe down and pointed at the 'boss.'

"I'm going to get us all lunch what do you want?" She asked randomly. The man blinked, before telling her what he wanted, she looked at Allen. "And you?"

"Uh just a sandwich or something." He said, smiling. Nix's brow slowly rose in a 'yeah and what else' look. Allen became flustered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell me the full order boi." She said dorkily. And thus Allen caved and told her his massive order. Nix turned and skipped off, taking her coats with her. Allen continued to work for a while, when suddenly Nix marched back into view with everything perfectly balanced as she carried it. It turned out, she had an order the size of Allen's! Nix gave the 'boss' his lunch and then plopped on the ground next to Allen, separating the food.

"How did you afford all this?!" He asked in amazement as they stuffed food in their faces like the starving teenagers they were.

"Oh I didn't buy it." She said smiling. "I made a deal with the lady and for every one dish of food I washed two of the dishes in the kitchen." Allen blinked.

"Oh you didn't have to go through all that trouble!" He said his grey eyes wide.

"Oh no Allen it's fine." She said smiling as her ate. "It's good for me, I get a wider range of work experience and I get to save money for other things I need. Don't worry about it." She said, ruffling his shock white hair. He blinked and nodded, eating in thought as he hummed. Nix stuffed food in her face calmly, grinning in thought. After lunch they calmly went back to work.

Both of them finished by dark and were walking to their hotel together, Nix smiling as she snuggled into her coats. She was pleasantly surprised to find they shared a hotel and wiggled around as they went in and walked up the stairs. She joins him to his room, Allen having insisting on making her tea or something as a thank you for all she'd done that day. When they opened the door there was nothing but a note from Allen's master Cross.

"Uh oh."

"Another debt?" Nix asked. Allen nodded and hung his head. "Well I'll help." She said, smiling. Allen blinked.

"No you shouldn't." He said calmly. "a Young Lady shouldn't do all this work." Nix stared at him, making a face… before she moved and picked Allen up, marching off to go where he was needed.

"Waaaahhh put me down! Where are we going!"

"To pay off your Masters debt." She said innocently, batting her eyes lashes as she carried him.

"You don't have to carry me." He said, looking at her. Nix looked at him for a long moment, before shrugging and skipping off singing her herself. Allen's head sank as he gave up fighting the stubborn girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Nix: Is it just me or are the document updates really weird?<strong>


	5. Hiatus

**Nix: Oh my god guys... I haven't updated in months. I haven't written anything in months. Once again I've been moving, and the process is daunting this time. I know I know. Excuses are like assholes, everyone has one. But I've been extremely busy, between moving, summer camps, and cleaning the property I moved onto I haven't been able to write much of anything, and when I get time my brain is dead. Not only that, but hunting season is coming around, meaning I'm going to be busy for a while longer. **

**I don't know when I'll have anything written, but once I have a chapter up I'll post it. Anyway, the property I moved onto is 40 acres of pure hoarder. I shit you not, the house has been in the family since it was built and when my Great grandmother was moved out the property became a storage house for all the family's crap. Not only that but one of my Great uncles was a druggie who collected shit on a wild hair. So we have to clean all this shit up. yay me :/ You guys probably don't care. anyway Story updates.**

**Dropped into Death Note (collab with Kaira'sYami): Haven't written shit on it.**

**Flying Vending Machines: Haven't started on Chapter 10**

**Meister's Butler: 1/4 the way through chapter 2**

**Two Hearts: 1/2 through chapter 4**

**Vampires Note: Just started chapter 7- possible revision**

**New Stories (Might not be posted and scrapped): White Lies, Rose Petals and a few Guys. A Kaichou wa Maid Sama story.**

**Diary of Rotted flesh. A Mirai Nikki story.**

**Anyway, that's what's going on. I don't know how long it'll be before I post something so don't hold your breath. Sorry about this guys, hope I can write soon. Bye**

**~Nix**


End file.
